Part 3835
|Appearances= }} Part 3835 is a Minifigure axe. It was most commonly used in the Town (Fire) and City themes. It is still used in sometimes in City today. Gallery Appearances Medium Stone Grey: * 7241 Fire Car (1) * 9247 Community Workers (2005) (1) Old Light Grey: * 374 Fire Station (1) * 556 Emergency Van (1) * 590 Engine Co. No. 9 (1) * 620 Fireman's Car (1) * 640 Fire Truck (1) * 672 Fire Engine (1) * 735 Basic Building Set (2) * 1062 Town Vehicles (1) * 1063 Community Workers (1) * 1066 Little People with Accessories (3) * 1656 Evacuation Team (1) * 1741 Jeep (1) * 3739 Blacksmith Shop (1) * 4030 Cargo Carrier (1) * 4601 Fire Cruiser (1) * 5978 The Secret of the Sphinx (1) * 6002 Castle Mini-Figures (1) * 6016 Knight's Arsenal (2) * 6277 Imperial Trading Post (1) * 6307 Firemen (2) * 6309 Town Mini-Figures (1) * 6326 Town Folks (1) * 6366 Fire & Rescue Squad (1) * 6382 Fire Station (2) * 6385 Fire House-I (2) * 6407 Fire Chief (1) * 6429 Blaze Responder (1) * 6444 Outback Airstrip (1) * 6459 Fuel Truck (1) * 6477 Firefighter's Lift Truck (2) * 6478 Fire Station (2) * 6479 Emergency Response Center (1) * 6480 Hook and Ladder Truck (1) * 6486 Fire Engine (1) * 6554 Blaze Brigade (1) * 6563 Gator Landing (1) * 6571 Flame Fighters (2) * 6643 Fire Chief's Truck (1) * 6665 River Runners (1) * 6685 Fire Copter 1 (1) * 6690 Snorkel Pumper (2) * 6929 Starfleet Voyager (1) * 7266 Fireman (1) * 9293 Community Workers (1) * 9361 Community People Set (2) * 9365 Community Vehicles (1) * 9371 Town Vehicles (2) Black: * 1702 Fire Fighter 4 x 4 (1) * 1817 Forest Flyer (1) * 2537 Raft (1) * 2824 City Advent Calendar (1) * 2846 Indian Kayak (1) * 3350 Three Minifigure Pack - City 1 (1) * 4025 Fire Boat (2) * 4031 Fire Rescue (1) * 4609 Fire Attack Team (1) * 4621 Red Flash Station (2) * 4657 Fire Squad HQ (2) * 4746 Mobile Command Center (1) * 4754 Hagrid's Hut (1) * 4914 Fire Chief's Car (1) * 5048 Town Accessories (1) * 5133 Town Accessories (1) * 5137 Town Accessories (1) * 5157 Town and Space Equipment (2) * 5177 Town and Space Accessories (1) * 5317 Wild West Accessories (1) * 5392 Wild West Accessories (1) * 5613 Firefighter (1) * 6340 Hook & Ladder (1) * 6389 Fire Control Center (1) * 6440 Jetport Fire Squad (2) * 6464 Super Rescue Complex (2) * 6481 Construction Crew (1) * 6487 Mountain Rescue (1) * 6593 Blaze Battler (1) * 6614 Launch Evac 1 (1) * 6709 Tribal Chief (1) * 6718 Rain Dance Ridge (1) * 6746 Chief's Tepee (2) * 6748 Boulder Cliff Canyon (3) * 6763 Rapid River Village (4) * 6765 Gold City Junction (1) * 6766 Rapid River Village (1) * 6930 Space Supply Station (1) * 7046 Fire Command Craft (1) * 7206 Fire Helicopter (2) * 7207 Fire Boat (1) * 7208 Fire Station (3) * 7213 Off-Road Fire Truck & Fireboat (1) * 7238 Fire Helicopter (1) * 7239 Fire Truck (1) * 7240 Fire Station (3) * 7324 LEGO City Advent Calendar (1) * 7638 Tow Truck (1) * 7687 City Advent Calendar (1) * 7739 Coast Guard Patrol Boat & Tower (1) * 7785 Arkham Asylum (1) * 7891 Airport Firetruck (1) * 7907 City Advent Calendar (1) * 7942 Off-Road Fire Rescue (1) * 7944 Fire Hovercraft (2) * 7945 Fire Station (2) * 8635 Mission 6: Mobile Command Center (1) * 8958 Granite Grinder (1) * 9247 Community Workers (2006) (1) * 9348 Community Minifigure Set (1) * 10185 Green Grocer (2) * 10197 Fire Brigade (3) * 10216 Winter Village Bakery (1) * 20002 4x4 Fire Truck (1) External links Category:Parts Category:Accessories Category:Weapon Category:Parts introduced in 1978